Reacia admiración
by lynavra
Summary: Jacob siguió a Sam, pero su mente estaba funcionando a una velocidad opuesta a la de éste y a la de cualquiera de los demás imprimados. -Leve tinte de Jacob/Rosalie.


_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y otros entes inservibles como Summit. Todo lo demás ha salido de mi cabeza, así que no hagas copy&paste, porque me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre._

_Nota: el rating es básicamente por el lenguaje, porque habrá que señalarlo de alguna manera... Supongo. Y tomad el "leve tinte de" como lo que es, porque esto no es un Jacob/Rosalie tal cual._

_-.-.-_

**Reacia admiración**

Todo estaba resultando igual de monótono que en los últimos días, hasta que de repente apareció una nueva pista de la nada, muy reciente y casi perfecta. Ninguno esperaba dar con algo la noche del sábado y, sin embargo, se presentó la oportunidad propicia que habían estado aguardando.

La adrenalina les recorrió todo el cuerpo incluso estando en fase; lo sintieron en cada poro de la piel y en cada recoveco de sus entrañas. Era ella y la tenían a tiro, debían atraparla de una puta vez.

Jacob fue el primero en saltar y el primero en salir corriendo en la dirección de la que provenía la pista tan fresca que casi podía sentirla delante de su hocico quemándole por dentro. Embry y Quil corrieron detrás de él, pero pronto Sam se percató de lo que estaban haciendo y trató de evitarlo.

_Quietos, esperad ahí. _

_¡Ni de coña! ¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que está? ¡Incluso tú puedes notarlo! _—pensó Jacob, profundamente irritado ante la imposibilidad de seguir adelante. Sin éxito, trataba de mover las patas y se veía paralizado en todo momento, al tiempo que la rabia se concentraba en su garganta provocando toda una serie de gruñidos.

_Jacob, no, es peligroso. No podéis ir solos, no sabéis lo que podéis llegar a encontrar._

_Sam tiene razón, Jake, podría ser una trampa._

_Oh, ¡cállate, Quil! No pienso quedarme aquí, no voy a dejar que se acerque a Bella _—incluso en sus pensamientos la voz de Jacob sonaba estridente e histérica, al mismo tiempo que temblaba espasmódicamente al querer avanzar en contra de la voluntad de su Alfa. Una serie de murmullos comenzaron a escucharse dentro de su cabeza, pero ya no era capaz de concentrarse en ninguno como para enterarse de lo que decían—. _Saaaaaaaam. _

_¿No crees que Cullen se estará encargando de ella? _—Embry conocía demasiado a su amigo como para saber perfectamente que eso no le haría especial gracia, pero era la verdad, Bella estaría con su chupasangre y a salvo.

_No me fío de él. Seguro que son tan inútiles que no la huelen hasta que no la tengan en la puerta de su casa pidiendo la merienda. Son como ella, Embry, no voy a dejar que _su_ vida dependa de ellos _—Sam siempre era más difícil de convencer, pero a Quil no podía decirle algo así sin que se posicionara de su lado, igual que Embry, al fin y al cabo—._ Joder, ¡se va a escapar!_

Los segundos pasaban y Jacob no podía pensar racionalmente. Ya no. Y aunque Sam Uley se sentía traicionado en cierta manera por Bella Swan debido a su regreso feliz con los vampiros que la habían abandonado, también él llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor aprovechar la oportunidad que había aparecido delante de sus narices.

_Está bien, daos prisa. Voy por los demás y os seguiremos el rastro. Tened mucho cuidado._

_Venga ya, Sam _—añadió Embry.

Sin detenerse a escuchar las quejas de su líder, los tres licántropos echaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de no perder la intensa señal que la vampiro había dejado tras de sí.

No pensaban, únicamente se dejaban llevar por el instinto hacia donde aquella esencia los llevaba, acercándolos cada vez más.

Todos pecaron de arrogancia al creer que ya lo habían conseguido y no tendrían que volver a preocuparse más de la pelirroja _tocapelotas_, pero solo se dieron cuenta cuando, tras atravesar un grupo concreto de árboles, se fijaron en el sitio al que habían ido a parar.

El morro de Jacob se contrajo tanto que dejó escapar a la vista un par de dientes enormes y un gruñido fluido, que se convirtió en la música del bosque.

_Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, moveos_ —ordenó a sus amigos, que no estaban de mucho mejor humor—. _Volverá, siempre lo hace._

Eso quería creer, porque iba a dar todo de sí hasta arrancarle la cabeza y quemarla con saña. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y no había nuevos rastros, ni señales, nada que hiciera indicar que estaba cerca o en algún lugar al que pudieran acceder libremente. Embry pensó que iban a estallarle los sesos gracias a la intranquilidad de Jacob y Quil permanecía bien quieto en su posición, ojo avizor constantemente.

La frustración de Jacob no cabía dentro de su gigantesco cuerpo, llegando a plantearse el pasar de cualquier regla concerniente al tratado para poder saltar al otro lado ante la inminente oscuridad que los empezaba a rodear. Aunque sólo lo pensó durante unos segundos y ante la algo aterrorizada mirada de Embry, porque para él era algo sagrado.

_¿Dónde estáis? Jacob, ¿dónde? Rápido_ —resonó una voz en el interior de sus cabezas.

_Bordeando la línea, al Sur, junto a la ladera._

_Subid deprisa, la hemos localizado. No está lejos, pero puede haber problemas._

Ninguno quiso preguntar qué clase de problemas.

Lo primero que vieron cuando llegaron hasta Sam, que se encontraba escondido entre los árboles con el resto de la manada, fue una formación creada por los Cullen a unos metros de ellos. Las mentes de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada comenzaron a explotar con los gritos y preguntas que se agolpaban sin parar, entre el histerismo y la preocupación, mientras observaban a los vampiros intentando acercarse a la pelirroja.

_¿Se puede saber qué cojones está haciendo?_

_¿Qué hacemos, Sam? _—preguntaba Quil, pasando de los comentarios de Paul.

_Hay que esperar, no podemos hacer nada desde este lado. En cuanto venga hacia aquí, la cogeremos. _

_¿Vamos a mirar su espectáculo mientras tanto? ¡No tengo palomitas!_

_Cállate, inútil._

_Es suficiente. Concentraos _—les dijo Sam, haciéndoles un gesto elevando el hocico en dirección hacia la izquierda, ordenándoles que se dispusieran a lo largo de la frontera inexistente, saliendo a la luz de entre el escondite que se habían preparado. Todo ello sin perder de vista a su beta, que no había hecho ni un solo comentario y repetía sin cesar dentro de su cabeza la visión de Victoria, todos sus movimientos, sus giros.

Lo que Jacob estaba intentando era captarla de alguna manera, intentar predecir hacia dónde se movería después y quién iría detrás. Pero eso no era algo que se le diera bien y no estaba acertando ni una sola vez.

Se sentía frustrado y, además, se acababa de dar cuenta de que no estaban todos los Cullen peleando. Faltaba Edward, _la sanguijuela mayor del reino_.

Así que Bella estaba a salvo. O todo lo a salvo que fuera posible encontrándose en compañía de uno de ellos. De él.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, uno de los chupasangre, ese enorme, pegó un salto impresionante en dirección a la pelirroja, que seguía fintando sin parar entre ellos, aproximándose todo lo que podía a la línea que separaba ambos territorios. Y de igual modo sin que pudieran siquiera verla moverse, ésta se escapó, dejando a Paul a escasos centímetros del recién aterrizado vampiro.

Fue entonces cuando la cabeza de Paul se convirtió en un caos y empezó a pegar zarpazos a diestro y siniestro en dirección al hermano de Edward, sin hacer ningún caso a los comentarios que Jacob, Embry y los demás estaban intentando que comprendiese.

El vampiro lo esquivó sin dificultades y alzó las palmas de las manos en su dirección, en lo que parecía ser una señal de alto, para después caminar hacia atrás hasta llegar a la hilera que los Cullen habían preparado al borde de la línea. Todos estaban preparados para agarrarlo si hubiese sido necesario, igual que la manada comenzó a acercarse rápidamente.

_Paul, tío, ha pasado la línea, ¡para! _—Jared se acercó a él, cauteloso, cuando vio que su intención era la de atacar aun a pesar de que ya no estaba en su territorio.

_¿Dónde se ha metido la pelirroja? _

_Seth tiene razón _—acordó Quil.

Antes de que Sam pudiera darle cualquier tipo de orden a Paul para que cesara en sus absurdos intentos por atacar a Emmett Cullen, alguien a quien casi no pudieron ver saltó hacia el frente, posicionándose entre el licántropo y el vampiro.

El líder de la manada no necesito más para adelantarse a su posición y flanquear a Paul, que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar; seguía siendo una chupasangre, pero no había esperado algo así, ni la había visto antes. Como el resto, que habían estado absortos en su deber y no habían reparado en la más voluptuosa de los Cullen.

Jacob siguió a Sam, pero su mente estaba funcionando a una velocidad opuesta a la de éste y a la de cualquiera de los demás imprimados. ¿De dónde demonios había salido ella?

Evidentemente, ella seguía siendo un vampiro: algo desagradable para ellos, fría y salvaje, pero por un momento aquello parecía no importar lo más mínimo, salvo si las cosas se torcían y había que matarla.

Porque es cierto que Jacob quizá debería haberla estudiado _en otro sentido_, que Paul debería haberse alejado más y que Embry probablemente tendría que haberse colocado frente a la menuda Alice, que había avanzado junto a su hermana; pero Jacob ni siquiera pudo evitar que se colara por su enorme nariz el potente olor a aceite de motor y herramientas, ese mismo que él sabe con certeza que se te pega a las manos y a todo el cuerpo una vez te metes debajo de un coche o introduces la mano en un salpicadero. Y ella estaba llena de ese aroma, tanto que casi conseguía tapar el despreciable olor dulzón que la caracterizaba por naturaleza.

Estaban seguros de que la detestaban igual que al resto de su clan, pero no podían parar de pensar en lo que parecía, por mucho que estuviera rugiendo como si fuera un animal. Ni tampoco en la agilidad y fuerza de sus movimientos incluso estando en una posición de ataque como esa, preparada para saltar sobre ellos y patearles el hocico.

Es que era imposible, tenía que ser alguna alucinación, porque nunca había visto a _nadie_ que se pareciera ni un poco. Vamos, poseía las curvas más increíbles que se le habían parado frente a los ojos. (Y se le habían parado muchas.) A su lado, la sutil y bonita figura de Bella no era nada. Sinceramente, no entendía cómo no se le habían salido los ojos todavía después de verla.

Pero ella no era humana, eso estaba claro.

Jacob comenzó a prestar atención a las mentes de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente era un peligro y él se había quedado agilipollado en un mal momento, así que sacudió la cabeza y no atendió al grandullón cuando pasó los brazos alrededor del estómago de la rubia y la atrajo hacia atrás, sacándola de la primera línea de ataque. Vale, sí atendió a aquel gesto, pero sólo un poco. No demasiado. No mucho como para repetirlo en plan bucle durante veinte segundos.

Después de aquello, ninguno de los licántropos tardó demasiado en ponerse a la defensiva alrededor de Paul, si bien ninguno de los dos bandos avanzó ni dio un paso en falso antes de que Carlisle Cullen empezara a hablarles.

Si el bosque hubiera estado en completo silencio, lo más probable es que los jadeos y gruñidos de todos hubiesen sido escuchados al otro lado del río, hasta que poco a poco y sin saber bien por qué, todo fue calmándose. Tanto que las palabras del líder de los Cullen parecían cada vez más pausadas y graves, como si estuvieran yendo a cámara lenta. Como una película. O quizá era, simplemente, que la mente colectiva de los quileute se había vuelto loca y se estaba ralentizando.

Algunos tardaron más que otros en comprender lo que sucedía y cómo alguno de los chupasangre se había metido en sus cabezas para dejarlos así, sin poder controlarse a sí mismos, peor aún que cuando Sam les daba una orden que no querían llevar a cabo. Peor porque al menos Sam era parte de ellos, igual que ellos lo eran de él, mientras que los Cullen no tenían ningún derecho a realizar una intromisión como esa. La rabia de Paul quería incrementarse pero chocaba contra algo, haciendo que no dejara de ser un chucho tranquilo.

Jacob estaba muy cabreado. Y lo estuvo más aún durante los segundos posteriores, cuando vio que ni siquiera podía actuar como tal, siendo una mísera marioneta del vampiro tranquilo.

Minutos más tarde y tras una extraña mirada de Sam a la que Jacob no quiso buscarle una interpretación plausible, volvían de nuevo a la caza de lo que había tenido a todos bordeando los límites, tanto vampiros como licántropos.

-

Después de hablarlo entre todos, Jacob Black les dijo que lo mejor sería que él mismo le aclarase a Edward Cullen que jamás volviera a repetirse algo como lo que pasó ese sábado. Que tuvieran una presa en común no significaba nada y mucho menos iba a suponer el final de los acuerdos que se habían mantenido durante décadas. El gigante debería controlarse.

Así que después de la reunión, Embry, Paul y Jacob quedaron retrasados con respecto a los demás.

El silencio poblaba los alrededores como si algo se estuviera preparando y fuera a suceder en cualquier momento, por lo que todo estaba a la expectativa, incluso los quileute en su vida diaria. Asimismo, Paul todavía no se había sobrepuesto a la impotencia que se expandía dentro de él en plan supernova cada vez que recordaba la tarde del sábado anterior, luego los demás no eran muy dados a tocar el tema delante de él por miedo a comenzar una pelea. No obstante, al tiempo que le pegaba patadas a una bolsa de plástico, Embry empezó a hablar en voz baja:

—Bien, ¿fui yo el único que se fijo en la… rubia? —su tono de voz sonaba cauteloso, debido a que acababa de caer en la cuenta de que tener a Paul cerca no era lo más apropiado, pero aún así necesitaba decirlo. Era algo en lo que había tratado de no pensar en todo el tiempo que pasaron en fase durante esas horas porque no habría sido capaz de soportar una reprimenda de Sam, pero creía haber visto algo en las mentes de ambos y necesitaba saber que no era el único enfermo al que le ponía una vampiro—. Vamos, no seáis así. No estoy enfermo, ¿vale? Está buena. _Muy_ buena.

Paul empezó a mascullar por lo bajo y le pegó una enorme patada a la bolsa de su amigo, rompiéndola y echando a caminar de manera rápida para dejarlos atrás.

A su vez, Jacob se había olvidado por completo de aquello en cuanto regresaron a la búsqueda, si bien ahora se le pasaba por la cabeza el sobornar a Quil en cuanto tuviera la ocasión (si es que éste se había dado cuenta de algo en mitad de su ensimismamiento). Y por supuesto que no iba a admitirlo, pero salir corriendo como lo había hecho Paul lo habría delatado, por lo que prefirió zanjar el tema.

De igual modo, jamás se permitiría volver a mirar de esa forma a nadie que no tuviera sangre en las venas, mucho menos aún si era una Cullen. Le daba igual que pareciera ser el origen de la creación de ciertas revistas o de algunos calendarios para camioneros, porque no era natural y resultaba repugnante.

Prefirió hacerse creer que no había sido más que un calentón propiciado por la alteración de sus hormonas debido a la cacería, porque sólo podía ser eso. Bueno, tampoco iba a negar lo evidente: era poco probable que alguien con ambos ojos en perfecto estado no pudiera pensar o plantearse lo mismo que él, pero le daba igual; para él, ellos eran como el demonio y aunque debía convivir pacíficamente, no le hacía demasiada gracia, así que nada de volver a reproducir mentalmente el movimiento de sus caderas al intentar defender su territorio. Ni tampoco lo angelical de su rostro aun estando contraído en toda una serie de muecas más animales que humanas.

Era fuerte, podría borrar todo aquello antes de volver a entrar en fase. Claro que podría.

—No es más que una sanguijuela, todas son así.

Sí, era cierto, iba con el pack: _le damos un mordisco y le otorgamos la belleza eterna_. Pero ninguno de ellos se paró a observar a la vidente y sus movimientos, y eran perfectamente conscientes de ello. Quizá alguna vez llegaría a confesárselo a su mejor amigo, aunque sólo fuera para que no se sintiera tan mal, pero era un requisito el que los dos fueran viejos y decrépitos cuando eso sucediera.

Así que más le valía escuchar cien canciones en lo que quedaba de día para poder tenerlas en la cabeza de ahí al fin de su vida, porque no pensaba dejar que los demás se rieran de él. Y menos aún que lo hiciera Edward Cullen; si bien tenía suerte para evitar eso, porque había muchísimas otras cosas que podía enseñarle al pequeño chupasangre en vez de la increíble figura de su hermana dando vueltas por su cabeza.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: si grito un enorme POR FIN, acompañado de fuegos artificiales y pancartas gigantescas, quizá me acerque al sentimiento que tengo ahora al publicar esto xD. Más que nada es que lo comencé hará... tres meses o algo así. Y de tan absurdo que era y tan pocas ganas de escribir que tenía, no he podido terminarlo hasta ahora. Un peso menos, oye._

_No es un Jacob/Rosalie, es simplemente cómo creo que fue el momento de "Eclipse" en que coinciden, por cómo reacciona Jacob cuando se lo cuenta a Bella. __Sé que no es gran cosa, pero quería subir algo ahora que no podré escribir nada porque comenzarán los exámenes en mi universidad. Si me dejáis algún review, me haréis muy feliz en estos momentos complicados. Gracias._


End file.
